Catching Fire: And It Begins Again
by chelllseaaa
Summary: Micaela and Scott, siblings of District 8, are challenged again to fight for their district and more importantly their survival. Can they adapt to their environemtn and survive with minimal resources? Will they have the same outcome as in the 74th annual Hunger Game? Or will they have to kill Katniss and Peeta this time around?
Chapter 1: Everything That Goes Around Comes Back Around

Scott and I sat at the table and could not move an inch. The announcement for the 75th Hunger Games came as a shock; we thought we had been done with the games, but President Snow made a turn of events. Katniss warned us, before we all went on the victors tour, that he knew of our conspiracy inside the arena. We did not intend to end the games by attempting to kill ourselves, it just happened that way. President Snow saw the act as a rebellion against the system. He is not completely wrong, since none of us wanted to kill anyone to begin with. We just wanted it to end and now it has begun again.  
"What are we to do Micaela? I cannot go through that again", quivered Scott.  
"We do not have a choice, Scott", I said with shakiness in my voice. We were scared and angered. How is it fair? I know Katniss has done what President Snow has asked her to. She has made her and Peeta an iconic couple. And we remained silent about the events that went on in the arena. We have paid our price simply by competing in the games. What more could we do to prove we do not want to rebel? Never in the history of the games have siblings competed in the same arena for their district, until Scott and I were drawn.  
A knock came on our door late in the night. It is Katniss. "Micaela please tell me you saw the news?!" Katniss never revealed many emotions, unless she was truly frightened. I learned this when she thought Peeta was going to die in the cave. I used to be …, but I feel nothing; the events in the arena gave me know choice, but to turn off my emotions. Scott has always been timid and relies on his emotions to drive his logic; it is what makes him react appropriately to situations. He's the thinker, while I'm spontaneous and quick on my feet. It's what made us strong in the arena; after all opposites attract right?  
As much as I wanted to reassure Katniss that we will find a way around this I knew I could not. "I have, but you cannot be here. We are being watched Katniss and we must avoid bringing attention to ourselves. You know they will have something special waiting for us in the arena", I felt terrible that I had to chase away my friend, but the tension is heightened and I'm more scared for what lies ahead. We are about to face a bigger challenge than before and President Snow will make sure of it. We gave each other our blessings and knew it wouldn't be long till we are reunited. We would be reunited in the same training station, getting ready to fight for our survival.  
Training  
The following morning a car arrived outside our victor's home in District 8. Scott and I had little time to see our family one last time. Our parents held back their tears for they knew it would tear us apart to see them so devastated. We climbed into the car and we were off to the training building in the Capitol. "Micaela", Scott pointed to the white rose that sat in the side of the door. My face went pale and I could barely breathe. I grabbed it and threw it out the window; it was like we were staring straight into his cold, cynical eyes.  
When we arrived we were guiding into the building. Right away we were dressed into the typical suits for the training period of the games. I saw Katniss over at Peeta's station learning to paint with mud and how to camouflage herself. I went straight for the knives; I could aim accurately and throw well. Scott started at the camp building station; he was witty with how he used the environment around him. He also knows plants well and can pick out the poisonous ones easily. I couldn't help but watch the judges, just staring down at all of the contestants. I glared at them, watching their every move hoping they would indict some kind of hint into their plans. Each tribute had their professions and seeing how most are skilled in weaponry terrifies me. Katniss and I will have to fight for Peeta's and Scott's survival.  
After we showed off our skills, we went to the interviews. We were dressed in our district's colours; gray and black due no scenery.  
The day has finally come; we were all nervous getting up this morning. We were not able to see our family this time around. "We stand. We stride. We fight. And we survive", chanted Scott and I before departing to dress for the arena. The material was waterproof, lightly weighted, and coloured dark green. Each arena is different every year and we are forced to decide on the spot how to get to the resources the makers give us. People also donate to our cases to help us survive; that is if they wish to help.  
"Well, Micaela. It is that time again", quivered Dawson as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I hate this part. I'll leave you with these words. Both you and Scott are smart and strong. Be quick with your choices, but make sure they are logical. And come out of that arena alive with your values intact. Do not let it change the way you wish to see humans live. And come back to me", he kissed my forehead and I was off. I did not have time to bid him farewell, for I knew this would be goodbye. Damnit Micaela, do not lose it. Do not let it override your thoughts; the last thing I want to do is start the games off with emotions clouding my judgements. Be quick and be smart about my choices.  
I reached the top and all I see is water. We are surrounded by water! I looked around for Scott, Katniss and Peeta, while coming up with my first move. I located them and I was dropped into the water! They were supposed to do the anthem! Swim Micaela damn it, swim!


End file.
